mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bonehunter Trap Module
if you get it from an unreleased game, then explain this -> http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/Tarduk34.aspx - mtmerrick Apparently he got it from a mail from Raanu. Shadowmaster 02:07, 27 January 2009 (UTC) LUCKY!!!!!!!! -mtmerrick wait, how do you know this? -mtmerrick I also got the module. -Kobalt_Mage http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/Ric267100.aspx If you make the Agori Honor Badge Rank 5, Raanu sends you a message and gives you the blueprint for the module. I have it as well. --VakamaTK 00:05, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Woohoo! I got it! I'm JJKC23, added myself to the list. How do you get it? How do you get the module! I got the rank 5 Agori Honer badge but now what? [[User:Spider880|'''--Spider880']] 16:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not really that sure myself, since I got this module when Raanu sent me a message. I think that makes me a lucky skunk. However, I was helping a friend of mine get through the BIO campaign, and he got it too. Go figure... [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 16:42, 7 February 2009 (UTC) i already got the r5 badge a week after the bionicle thing came out but now i cant get the module, please help! I know! U guys have to get the Bionicle skin and then u can click and to solve ur problem u have to make a new file if u want to get it and u have to do it over again. Glatorian Arena Glatorian Arena? Can't see my Bone Hunter Trap coming <,<00M00 Yeah. We'll have to remove that part, but let me get 100% first, to double check. Glatorian arena is a game of bionicle is not part of mln i want that module only wait raanu send you a message --[[User:german77|'german77']] 14:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Glatorian Arena is supposed to give you the module. But I don't know why it doesn't... Maybe they just didn't, or... Gah, I'm confused about all this. All I know is, it's supposed to, but right now it doesn't. --'Omega Blademan Sound Check ''' 21:15, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::THe crazy thing is, I spent a whole day to get the medals and win fights... only to see the bonehunter trap isn't coming? O_o00M00 :::Yeah, oh yes, 100% doesn't do it, so unless there's something I missed, it's not unlocked by this... Though, I haven't tried some things I was gonna test... *Wonders about something* --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:55, 10 March 2009 (UTC) More than ten people? Some articles say things like "The only known person to own this badge is so-and-so." Then someone else goes in there, changes "person" to "people" and adds himself. Then more people add themselves on, and so forth. But when it reaches ten people, by rule, there is no saying who has it. We can assume that "a lot" of people have it and we can't possibly list them all. So, is that the case with the Trophy Module and this Module? I want to count up the number of people on this wiki who have it. If the number of people is less then ten, your name goes in the article. If not, then nobody's name. So please leave a message below telling me whether you have it or not. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:42, 2 March 2009 (UTC) # I, mathman97, have both the Trap and the Trophy. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:42, 2 March 2009 (UTC) # I have the trophy. # I have the Trap. 5076507964 20:08, 3 March 2009 (UTC) # I Have the Trophy and Trap. 00:26, 6 March 2009 (UTC) # Alexsims93 has the Trophy. # Tarduk34 has the Trophy. # I've got it. [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 17:14, 10 March 2009 (UTC) # Ihave the trap # I BOIDOH HAVE THE TRAP # I have the trophy # Me Too Hand of Karzahni (talk) 03:28, September 26, 2009 (UTC) http://mln.lego.com/en-us/PublicView/trerq.aspx I THINK I KNOW HOW I got the module me Boidoh. I think u have to have the BIO Skin Up and then after you built the honor badge rank 5 you get the mod. :Unless it's just that you had to complete it after the quest was updated to have Raanu give you it. -- 18:39, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Then I must have had the skin up?Yes,I'm sure any new skin I would put on my page AZAP.So maybe your right.There's no proof against it.-- 22:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC)